Tying The Knot
by littlebluedress016
Summary: Lily and James are getting married. But first, they have to deal with ex-friends, insecurity and bad hair days.


A new story! I'm still writing the second chapter of my other story, "From Bended Knee to the Aisle", and I just can't help but write this one shot as a means to pass time. It came to me while I was studying, and I just had to write it down. I hope you like it and enjoy!

This is the EDITED VERSION. But don't own it anyway.

**Tying the Knot**

A red haired young woman walked along the familiar path leading to the river that held some of her fondest memories. She smiled serenely to herself as she watched the sun setting on the water's edge. She reached the banks and sat there, her knee clasped close to her chest. She merely watched the sunset, marvelling at the change of colour, from the deepest of red and gold to the darkest hues of blue and black. She closed her eyes, remembering the days she spent here with her best friend and her sister. How ironic. The place gave a bittersweet taste in her mouth. It held her cherished childhood memories, but the people she shared them with had deserted her. Her emerald eyes drifted to the old playground where she used to play as a child, to the tree where she used to sit under and spent countless afternoons listening to stories of magic; of a world she never knew existed then, a world she became part of now.

She returned her gaze to the water, still watching the sun's reflection, letting nostalgia wave over her. She found herself smiling despite the bitterness she felt in her heart, thinking about how ironic life was. Her best friend abandoned her, the person she despised for six years is now the very reason for her existence and the sister who used to be her closest comrade hated her for being what she was. Lily felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

She was too engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person who sat down next to her.

"Lily."

Lily turned to the direction of the speaker. "Severus", she said, turning her eyes away from him.

Severus Snape looked at the same direction she did. "What are you doing here, Lily?", he asked softly.

"Reminiscing. I just want to remember how things were before I went to Hogwarts. Many of the best memories of my life were made in this place", she said, smiling weakly.

"Lily, I know you must be getting tired of me asking, but I want to ask..."

"I forgave you long ago, Sev", Lily interrupted. "Of course it hurts. Believe me, it still does. But I forgave you", she looked at him straight. "I hate to admit, but you were my best friend. You'll always have a special place in my heart. I know that we can't be the same Sev and Lily we used to be. A part of me wants things to go back to the way they were. When you were my best friend and James Potter was the bane of my existence. But I know, too, that we can't go back anymore. We just have to accept that. I wish we made better choices, but I'm really happy with my life now."

"I know. I- thank you for your forgiveness", Severus said, not meeting Lily's eyes.

"I'm sorry too. For everything. For not attempting to save our friendship. And I just want you to know that I didn't want to hurt you in any way. I...", Lily's voice broke. "I know you hate James and I didn't plan on falling for him. I don't want to hurt you. But it's out of my control. I'm sorry for that too."

"I forgive you. I don't blame you, either. I know it's partially my fault", he told her, almost remorsefully.

Lily beamed at him again. "You know, the real reason I'm here is... to say goodbye", she said, almost in a whisper, but Severus heard her.

"Goodbye?", he asked, confused.

"Goodbye. To being a teenager, a child. Goodbye to the past, to the memories that hurt too much to revisit. To you, to Tuney, to everything I've known before. But most importantly, I'm saying goodbye to Lily Evans."

Severus looked at her quizzically. "To you?"

Lily let out a tinkling laugh. "Even as I said it, it sounded odd", she said, "but yes, I'm saying goodbye to that little girl who used to follow her sister around like her life depended on it and listened to stories of magic and wizards told to her by her best friend underneath that big tree over there. Tonight is the last night I'm Lily Evans, you see."

If Severus was confused then, that was nothing to what he felt now. Her last night as Lily Evans? What would happen to her tomorrow? Wasn't Potter taking care of her?

When he voiced this out, Lily replied with a grin. "Oh, James is very good care of me. I know that he would jump in front of Voldemort for me without hesitation", she assured him. "In fact, that's why I said this is my last night as Lily Evans. By this time tomorrow, I will be Lily Potter."

Severus couldn't contain himself. Lily Potter?

"Potter?", he spat out, causing Lily to jump. "You're marrying that-that-"

"Don't you dare continue that sentence!", Lily growled, standing up. Snape noticed how her eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you dare insult James!"

"But, Lily, you said it yourself, you HATED Potter!"

"I never said I hated him! I said he was an arrogant, bullying toerag! And people change, Severus! You should know that! Just because you've had your issues before doesn't give you the right to judge him! I love James Potter, whether you like it or not!", Lily bellowed, her face contorted with rage.

"But of all people..."

"I told you, I didn't exactly choose this. But it happened. I love him, Severus. I don't care about your opinions on him anymore. He's changed. He's a wonderful person, and I know him better than you do. So I think I know what I'm talking about."

"Lily, I just-"

"Save it, Snape", she said, coldly. "Just- just go back to your Death Eater mates!"

With that, Lily turned and Disapparated from sight, leaving Snape more heartbroken than before.

What they didn't know was that a certain Marauder was close by, listening to every word. Remus Lupin watched Snape curse and Disapparate into the night.

"Lily that was just harsh."

Alice Longbottom watched Lily pace the floor of her room. They were staying at the Potters' manor and Lily had just told her about her encounter with Snape.

"I know", Lily sobbed, "but I was awful! I thought he was my friend, but he ended up following the influences of those horrible Death Eaters, Mulciber and Avery. He's no longer the same Severus I knew. He's just another Death Eater."

Alice couldn't think of anything else to say, so she wrapped an arm around Lily. "Well, love, look at it this way. You have new friends now. Me, Frank, Remus, Sirius, Mary, Marlene, Peter, Dorcas, and tomorrow, you'll be married to James! James who willingly put himself between you and Voldemort!"

Lily shuddered. "Don't remind me of that, Al", she said, pausing. Just two months ago, they encountered Voldemort and his Death Eaters while rescuing some Muggle residence from attack. Lily was duelled by Voldemort and James stepped in to save her, receiving a Cruciatus Curse meant for Lily. Lily watched in terror as James writhed in pain as Voldemort let out a cold, merciless laughter... They were rescued by the arrival of the other Order members, but Lily never forgot the pain in James's face, and the way he screamed almost tore her apart.

She never doubted James's love after that. He proposed to her a week later, and she said yes almost immediately. However, that encounter still gave her nightmares from time to time, but she never mentioned it to James. She knew that he might overreact and take things to a whole new level.

"Take a deep breath, Lily, remember, James is only across the hall and it wouldn't do if you hyperventilate now, would it?", Alice told her, placing her hands on Lily's shoulders. "That's it, Lils. Breathe."

Lily took deep breaths and calmed down. "Thanks for that, Al", Lily smiled at her best friend. "Aren't I always?", Alice said mischievously. "Now, go to bed. I need you pretty tomorrow. I want you stunning and you have to take care of my raw material. This may be a small wedding, but you have to take James' breath away!"

Lily smiled and walked back to her bed, thinking that at least, tomorrow will be a better day.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"She said that?"

James Potter looked incredulously at his friend. Remus nodded, "For the last time, Prongs, she said that."

Remus had just finished telling James about the conversation between Lily and Snape that he overheard. James slumped back into a chair and said, "Blimey. Blimey."

Sirius Black rolled his eyes. "Get a grip, Prongs. You're marrying Lily tomorrow. Don't you think it's about time you get used to her defending you?"

James just looked at them and asked, "Do you think I'm being paranoid?"

"Paranoid isn't the word", Sirius told him. James raised his eyebrow at his best mate. "Crazy, obsessed, or even ridiculous would be the proper term. Come on, Prongs. You think she'd marry you if she doesn't love you? Lily isn't that kind of person. She asserts what she wants, whether everyone else agrees or not. She knows what she wants, and she chose you. She could have chosen a better looking, more sensitive, less arrogant guy, but she chose you!" then he added, as an afterthought, "why she chose you is beneath me, though."

Remus laughed. "Yeah, of all people, eh, Prongs?"

James joined in nervously. Sirius noticed his unease though. "Look, James. You're marrying Lily Evans tomorrow, and unless she decides to jump ship, which sounds highly unlikely based on what Moony heard her tell Snivelly, she will be your wife this time tomorrow", he said, clapping James's shoulder.

"You're right, I'm being stupid", James admitted rather hesitantly.

Remus shook his head. "Isn't the first time you went bonkers about Lily", he said, amusedly.

James glared at his friend playfully. It was a painful truth that he couldn't relax when Lily was concerned. "I'm okay now. I'll just go say goodnight to her and..."

"NO!", Remus and Sirius yelled simultaneously, making James pause.

"What?", he asked innocently.

"Your mother said you can't see Lily until the ceremony. It's some sort of superstition. But frankly, we're more scared of your mother's wrath", Remus explained.

James pondered for a moment. Then he took out his wand and muttered, "Expecto Patronum". A silver stag burst from his wand and he muttered a spell. The stag disappeared.

The stag reappeared across the hall, in Lily's room. She and Alice were already in bed, ready to turn off the lights when the silver stag appeared before them. Lily rolled her eyes and said, "James must be going bonkers again".

Alice laughed. "Well, let's hear it", she said, sitting up.

The Patronus spoke. "Goodnight, Lils. I'll see you tomorrow. Unless you jump ship, of course. You won't, won't you? I love you."

"That's sweet", Alice said sarcastically. Lily took her wand as the stag vanished. "I knew it. He still thinks that I might change my mind. Well, it's not my fault he was an arrogant git who annoyed me to death until our seventh year! Expecto Patronum!", she said, as her own Patronus blossomed from the tip of her wand. She muttered something and the silver doe disappeared from their sight.

"You know, it's kind of cute that your Patronuses match. A stag and a doe. If that doesn't say you two are soul mates, I don't know what does", Alice observed.

Lily just waved her wand and the lights immediately dimmed.

James looked absolutely pleased with himself. Sirius and Remus were both shaking their heads in disbelief that James managed to find a loophole and contact Lily. Before the two of them can say anything, a silver doe appeared. It spoke in Lily's warm voice.

"James Potter, I cannot believe you would even think that I would back down on our wedding! You are a paranoid git and I should kick you right now, if it wasn't the fact that your mother would have both our heads. I will not, I repeat, NOT leave you standing like an idiot at the altar. I swear. Can you let this simple fact sink in that thick head of yours? I love you, you moron. Stop being such a prat. When I rejected you, you were annoying. When I fell in love with you, you were paranoid. Oh, gosh. Stop disturbing me or I may not turn up tomorrow on the count that I slept in. Goodnight, James. I love you too."

Remus and Sirius burst into hysterical laughter at Lily's words. "She got you good, Prongs", Sirius said, wiping a tear. "I see why you're marrying Lily. She can actually make you feel ashamed about yourself", he mimicked Lily's voice, "_Stop disturbing me or I might not turn up tomorrow._ She's right, you know. Stop worrying and get some sleep. I imagine Lily would kill you if you turn up late."

With that, the Remus and Sirius left, leaving James alone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, Lily woke up before sunrise. Alice was still sound asleep, and Lily didn't disturb her. She sat on the windowsill as she waited for the sun to shine on this wondrous day. She smiled to herself as she remembered that in a few hours, she would be Lily Potter, and will be forever bound to James. The last sunrise she would see as a single woman. The last sunrise she would see as Lily Evans.

Alice woke up an hour later, surprised that Lily woke up earlier than she did. She then went to prepare for the wedding.

Lily's parents arrived at around nine o'clock. Her mother immediately wept at the sight of her youngest daughter, mumbling apologies for Petunia's absence. Her father hugged her and lamented the fact that he had no more daughters left to take care of. Lily laughed and told him, "Oh, Daddy, I will always be your little girl".

Alice came in while Lily and her parents were talking. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Evans!", she said brightly.

"Hello, Alice dear", Mrs Evans said, giving Alice a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much", Alice replied. "And Frank?", Mrs Evans prompted.

"He's fine, too. Thanks for asking. He will be here in a while", Alice said, smiling. Then she turned to Lily. "Come on, Lils. We have two hours to make you radiant."

Lily found herself like a doll being groomed. After she took a bath, Alice went to work on her. She was forced to sit down in front of a vanity mirror while Alice applied make-up on her and set her hair in loose curls. She then put on the white gown her parents bought for her. Alice had just finished putting the veil on when Mr and Mrs Evans came back to the room.

"Oh, honey, you look stunning", Mrs Evans said, hugging her daughter. "We have something for you."

Mr Evans bought up a box and opened it for Lily to see. Inside was a tiara with blue aquamarines forming an intricate design. He placed it on top of Lily's red hair and kissed her forehead. "Something blue", he said.

Mrs Evans added, "It was my mother's. She gave it to me to wear on my wedding day. There's also a jewelled comb, but that one I gave to Petunia. I thought you'd appreciate the sentimental value more than she would."

"Your gown is new, you're wearing my veil, your tiara's blue and it's old", Alice told Lily. "That's something new, borrowed, old and blue. You're all set, then."

Lily smiled and put it on. Just then, Mrs Potter went in.

"My, Lily, don't you look magnificent", she said, embracing her soon to be daughter in law. She then handed Lily something. Lily looked at the palm of her hand, where a diamond necklace now lay. She looked at Mrs Potter questioningly. "I want you to have it. I wore that on my wedding day. My mother gave it to me, and she wore it on hers too. And now it's yours, Lily. This is the least I can give to thank you for making my son the happiest person alive today. And this", she handed Lily something wrapped in a silk handkerchief. She opened it and saw a gold galleon, some salt and a piece of bread.

"A bit of gold so you'll never know poverty, some salt so your lives will have some flavour, a piece of bread so you won't know hunger, and", she took out her wand and sprayed a bit of wine on Lily's bouquet, "wine so that you'll know laughter."

Lily was speechless, tears threatening to fall on her cheeks. She gave a watery smile as she put the necklace on and tucked the handkerchief inside her bouquet.

"Come on, Lily. It's time", her father told her, offering his arm to her. She took it and took a deep breath. This is it.

"Padfoot, do I look like a prat?"

James stood in front of the mirror, nervously arranging his bowtie for the hundredth time.

"Yes", his best man, Sirius, replied, looking bored.

James made another attempt to flatten his hair, but to no avail.

"So, how're you holding up? Your mum just went in to see Lily. Judging by their screams, I'll bet Lily looks great", Remus informed them as he entered the room, straightening his robes.

James tensed. Sirius laughed maniacally. "Ha! Lily is going to look great while Prongs will look like... Prongs."

James and Remus glared at him. He smiled unabashedly and slumped back into his chair. "Ignore him", Remus advised. "He's just jealous that he's not getting married yet."

Sirius snorted. "Me? Jealous of getting married? Not on your life, Moony", he said. "I mean, one woman for the rest of your life? No thank you."

"Right. I forgot. Not all of us can be womanizing gits you know", Remus snapped.

"A d_evilishly handsome_ womanizing git, thank you for that, Moony", Sirius said, while James went straight to the mirror and attempted to flatten his hair again.

Remus pulled James from the mirror. "James, you know Lily loves you and she won't care if you show up in a potato sack. Of course she wouldn't appreciate it, but you know she loves you for who you are. Don't stress yourself too much. You'll be fine", he said, pushing James out of the door.

Sirius followed them and yelled, "Alice, we're going down! Keep Lily in there!"

They heard Alice reply, "Fine!"

James took a deep breath. His parents were waiting downstairs. Lily will be down soon. This is it.

::::::::::::::::::

Lily felt butterflies in her stomach. Sirius' loud voice told them that James would be going downstairs, to the garden where the ceremony was to take place. She felt weak at the knees all of a sudden, and she had to grasp her father's arm tightly to avoid falling over. Her dad gave her an encouraging smile and after Alice declared the coast is clear, they went out of the room and headed to the garden.

The smell of flowers engulfed her as she walked the pathway to the marquee set up in the garden. She smelled red and white roses, freesia, magnolia and various species of lilies: stargazer lilies, lilies of the valley, Asiatic lilies, Madonna lilies, fire lilies, goldband lilies and Japanese lilies. Lily had to stifle a smile. Sirius must've been in charge of the flowers and decided to have some fun with it.

Her bouquet was made of white and red roses with stargazer lilies. She and Alice picked the flowers in her bouquet and she was quite pleased with it. She clutched it tightly in her hand as her father nodded at her. She smiled up at him. James was already at the front, he had walked in with his parents. Sirius and Alice were already walking, as they were the Best Man and Maid, no, Matron of Honor, respectively. Lily took a deep breath again as she heard the familiar notes. Pachelbel's Canon played as Lily and her father stepped into the marquee.

James's mouth fell as he laid eyes on Lily.

She entered the marquee, arm in arm with her father, smiling nervously. Her red hair was in loose curls and she wore a beautiful white dress. It hugged her figure nicely, and left a short train as she walked. It had wide illusion sleeves and an empire cut waist. She seemed to be emitting a radiant glow as she walked, and her smile looked exceptionally breathtaking. When they reached the front, she smiled widely at him as her father kissed her forehead. Then Mr Evans gave her hand to James, saying, "Take care of my daughter, James". James nodded and took Lily's hand, leading her where the wizard presiding the ceremony was. They smiled at each other and the music stopped.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of two faithful souls...", the presiding wizard said as Mrs Potter and Mrs Evans began sobbing into their handkerchiefs in the front row.

"Do you, James Robert, take Lily Marie as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, and to serve as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", James said, looking into Lily's eyes.

"And do you, Lily Marie, take James Robert as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish and to serve as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", Lily answered, looking lovingly at James. In the front row, Alice blew her nose into her handkerchief.

"Then I declare you bonded for life", the wizard said, raising his wand as Lily and James held hands. He waved his wand over their heads and a shower of stars fell into their entwined hands.

Sirius led the applause. "I present to you, Mr and Mrs James Potter!", the presiding wizard said, garnering louder applause. James kissed Lily, who blushed but leaned in.

Their parents went and embraced them both, stammering how happy they are for them. Alice and Sirius both came up, Sirius thumping James in the back, and Alice tearfully hugging Lily. Remus came up next, a wide grin on his wary face as he congratulated the newlyweds. Peter wasn't there as he was taking care of his mother. Frank came and took a crying Alice off, congratulating the two. The photographer came and everyone assembled in place. Lily arm in arm with James, Sirius on James's other side. Mr and Mrs Evans were on Lily's other side. Frank and Alice stood next to Lily's parents, hand in hand. Mr and Mrs Potter were on Sirius's other side and beside them was Remus. The photographer took the photo and James looked at Lily. She looked radiant, a bright smile on her face. With a wave of Mr Potter's wand, the chairs disappeared and a string quartet assembled on a platform. Alice called out, "May the newly wedded Mr and Mrs Potter come to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple", and pushed Lily and James. Lily giggled as James clumsily took her hand and placed his on her waist. She whispered, "If you step on my foot I won't say a word."

He smiled at her nervously as the music began to play. She led him into a graceful waltz. He got the rhythm soon enough and took the lead, allowing her to twirl gracefully as she smiled in encouragement. Sirius let out a loud wolf whistle, making Lily and James blush. After five minutes, they were joined at the dance floor by Sirius and Mary Macdonald, one of Lily's friends from school, Alice and Frank as well as their parents. The dancing only stopped when Sirius announced that they should cut the cake. Two towering phoenixes were on top of their two-layered cake, which took off when the cake was cut. Lily had fun shoving cake into James's mouth even when James was careful not to smudge frosting on her lipstick. The quartet began playing Elgar's "Salut d'amour" as Lily threw the bouquet and James threw the garter, which was caught by Mary and Remus, respectively.

As they sat down for the feast, Sirius clinked his wineglass. He raised it and said, "To Lily and James Potter. May you have many years of bliss ahead of you. Of course, may you be blessed with many children, by the way, I still have rights to be your first-born's godfather. I remember your story like it was yesterday. James was my best and first friend. Lily decided that she hated James the minute she saw him at the Hogwarts Express our first day at Hogwarts. He was, in her opinion, an arrogant, bullying toerag and the bane of her existence, with his countless date offers, love notes and of course, proclamations of his undying love. No, we're not talking about your average 'Lily, I love you' speeches. We are talking massive proclamations in the middle of the Great Hall on every Valentine's Day since second year, complete with cupids, roses and fireworks. Of course I know, I help him with it. Thank Merlin Lily decided to give him a chance when he was no longer an arrogant berk, considering he stopped hexing people for the fun of it. James, on the other hand, insisted since second year that he would marry Lily someday, and we are now witness to how I lost that bet and James got the love of his life. Anyone in our year would have laughed in your face if you told them that Lily Evans would be Mrs Prongs, er, Potter", he corrected himself. "I've never seen anyone so in love, except for Mr and Mrs Potter, but they've been together longer. Congratulations, to both of you. A long and happy life ahead of you."

Lily gave a tearful laugh and James smirked. Of course, since Sirius clinked the glass, they kissed, as custom dictates.

Alice raised hers. "I recall Lily complaining to me in second year about how persistent James was and how he annoyed her to death. She said she'd rather kiss the giant squid than date him! But here we are, on their wedding day, proving that Lily was wrong for once and that James's huge ego can be deflated. Of course I never really believed Lily whenever she said that she can't stand James", she said, winking at Lily. "James won't shut up about her in the dormitory though", Frank piped in. Alice continued, "However, they are a perfect match. She was the sensible one and he was the trouble maker. He is the only one I know who can stand her fiery nature and she is the only one who can keep him in line. Lils, I am very happy for you. A long and happy life ahead to Lily and James Potter."

Lily hugged her friend and said, "Thanks, Alice."

Mrs Potter cleared her throat. "When we had James, we couldn't be happier. He was a surprise, we thought we couldn't have children. I remember vividly the day James came back from his first day at Hogwarts. He couldn't stop talking about this certain red headed girl in his year, with the brilliant green eyes. He was so confident when he said that he would be marrying her someday. I'm glad that he was right. When I first heard from James that he was rejected by Lily, I wondered why she did. But in the long run, it was probably for the best. James learned that not all things are attainable when you demand it, sometimes you have to work hard. He also learned to be a better person. Lily, I can't even tell you how much we owe you for making James a better person. For making him experience loving someone and be loved in return, unconditionally. Even though we gave James everything he wanted, we couldn't come close to what you gave him. You made him the happiest man on Earth when you said yes for the first time to one of his date offers. I saw his eyes sparkle when he brought you home for Easter 1978 and introduced you to us. But I've never seen anyone as happy as he was when he proposed to you and you accepted. So, a toast is in order, to my son and new daughter-in-law. To a happy union and a bright future ahead", she said, raising her glass.

Mrs Evans laughed and smiled. "Lily came home every summer telling us that she was being, in her words, harassed by an arrogant, bullying toerag. She surprised us, however, when she introduced him to us at Christmas 1978. And now she's marrying that same person. Lily had always been an assertive girl and she knew what she wanted. And right off when she started talking about James we knew that she must be feeling something towards him that she couldn't quite explain, she liked to think that feeling was disdain. We suspected that she liked him, she just didn't know it. When she introduced him to us, we knew. The way her eyes shone when James's name was mentioned, the way she talked about him as if he made her the queen of the world and he was the only one that mattered in her world. And now", she choked on a sob, "she's marrying him. The one person who made our Lily feel so loved. Other than us, of course. He made her so happy and loved. We know that you will take care of Lily. Congratulations to the two of you!"

Remus stood up. "To Mr and Mrs Potter. Or to the Marauders, Madame and Monsieur Prongs. I would say something, but Sirius hogged the speech. So I'd just say that I wish nothing but the best for the best friends a person could ever ask for. And I have the rights to be your second-born child's godfather. So, to Lily and James", he said, raising his glass.

Lily and James looked at each other lovingly and kissed. The audience applauded.

"Are you happy?", James asked Lily, kissing the top of her head.

"As happy as anyone can be", she replied, leaning into his chest.

"I love you, Lily", he said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, James", she told him, her eyes beginning to water. "Today is the happiest day of my life. Thank you."

"It's mine, too. Thank Merlin I decided to ask you out again, eh?"

Lily pushed him jokingly. "Yeah it is."

Mrs Evans and Mrs Potter looked at their children together, wiping their eyes on their handkerchiefs. "They're so happy", sobbed Mrs Potter.

"Perfect for each other, I daresay", Mrs Evans added.

"Think it'll be too early to ask for grandkids?", Mrs Potter said amusedly.

Sirius smirked. "I bet you that in two months, Lily would be with child", he told Remus. "Five months, Pads", Remus replied.

"You're on."

:::::::::

Please review! I would send you virtual cookies! 3 I edited some parts, as you probably realized, I got a part from Breaking Dawn. I must have subconsciously remembered it, so I changed it. It also didn't help that both their friends are called Alice. :D


End file.
